Max (Camp Camp)
Max is one of the main protagonists of the Rooster Teeth internet series Camp Camp. He is often seen scowling and annoyed by the antics of Camp Campbell. The first episode of the series, "Escape from Camp Campbell", establishes that he wants nothing more than to leave the camp. He is voiced by Michael Jones. Appearance Max has dark brown curly hair, neon bluish-green eyes, taupe skin, and a dark taupe upturned nose. He seems to be very short for his age, nearly knee height of David, so this causes his height to be at least 1/3 of David's height. David seems to be around 6'0, so, Max may be around the height of 4-5'6. He is mostly seen smirking or being very upset, rarely seen with a smile. Personality Max is known for being a very obnoxious and unpleasant child. He usually has an extremely argumentative and abusive attitude, having a certain interest in causing chaos and disaster within Camp Campbell since his arrival. He is shown to be exceedingly aggressive and resentful towards David, because he detests his attitude and the way he runs the whole camp, seeing him as mediocre and useless, without doubting revenge on him for which he is forced to participate in all of his activities. His vandalism causes him to commit unrest and acts that have consequences for his fellow campers. Even though he may be rude and all, he has shown a soft side when he feels sad, mostly from his parents not showing up to parent's day. History Max is proven to be really intelligent and smart, though sometimes he can forget the most obvious of stuff as shown in "Escape from Camp Campbell" when he hijacked the bus and forgot that he didn't actually know how to drive a bus. This is shown again at the end of "The Order of the Sparrow" where, when starting the bonfire with wet logs, he poured gasoline on them, unaware that it is highly volatile and caused a large explosion, showing that despite being clever, he is just a kid. He also seems to be atheistic and seems to have absolutely no belief in any afterlife whatsoever, cheerfully stating "When you die, you're faced with eternal nothingness. It's gonna be great." In "Journey to Spooky Island", he also seems to scold science as he believes that the horrific experiments in Cameron Campbell's abandoned summer home were "mild experimentation at best". In the episode "Into Town", he considers the moon landings as a hoax conducted by the government to humiliate the Soviet Union during the Cold War. Considering the situation, this could have been to simply get rid of Space Kid. His intentions with David range from murder to make him question his flawed ideology and make him cry at night. In his words, he is not a monster. In "Anti-Social Network" and "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected", it is revealed that he wants to look at boobs, revealing a lustful nature. Despite all of this, Max is not truly an evil person. In "David Gets Hard", when Nurf revealed much of his background Max was visibly uneasy and sympathetic to an extent. Also, at the end of "The Order of the Sparrow", he manages to convince the entire camp to help him create David's image of a perfect summer camp after hearing him explain why he tries so hard for the campers. He repairs the ancient staff but tells David not to look too deep into it, showing that Max does have a kinder side to his personality. Also, the Season 2 episode "Gwen Gets A Job" reveals Max had a teddy bear named Mr. Honeynuts, one of the few (if not only) things of sentimental value to Max. Max also has a good reason for being so villainous in the first place, being that his parents never cared enough for him to even go to the camp and left him there to never deal with Max. Even not putting in his last name or contact information for his parents to actually find or take Max out of the summer camp if something happened to him. Gallery Max from camp camp.png|Max Max evil grin.png|Max's evil grin Max smilling.png|Max smirking evilly. Resistance Max.png|Max as resistence soldier Max breakdown.png|Max's villainous breakdown Max bus.png|Max trying to escape with the school bus See Also * Max at the Heroes Wiki * [[w:c:campcamp:Max|Max at the Camp Camp Wiki]] Navigation Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:Kids Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Servant of Hero Category:Liars Category:Scapegoat Category:Vandals Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Rogues Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Anarchist Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Grey Zone Category:Imprisoned Category:Charismatic Category:Spy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Remorseful Category:Opportunists Category:Tragic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Con Artists Category:Nihilists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Trickster Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Enigmatic